


The Dark's Not Taking Prisoners Tonight

by Pretty_Odd



Series: For All The Fluff Lovers [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, I don't know what this is., Monsters, fears, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:31:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Odd/pseuds/Pretty_Odd
Summary: Sleep tight. Goodnight. Don't let the bed bugs crawl into your ear and whisper threatening things that make you question yourself.Tyler is scared of monsters.





	

Tyler was scared, frankly it was embarrassing, he didn't want anyone to know about his fear. It was childish, it was stupid. He kept telling himself this over and over, he really didn't want to be scared. There was no reason to be afraid, but it was almost as if he was inherently afraid of the dark, for centuries people have been scared of it but why? Tyler's been thinking a lot about monsters recently too, he's been thinking about the way they prowl in the shadows and prey upon anything that moves.

But he's been thinking too much. Help him.

Luckily Tyler has Josh to help him, to calm him down when the thought of monsters gets too overwhelming. Josh whispers things to Tyler, 'monsters are not real' 'they don't exist' 'don't worry I'm here, if a monster wants to get you they'll have to go through me'. This calmed Tyler down a lot. Josh won't let the monsters get to Tyler. He wraps his arms around the younger boy, making sure he feels warm and safe.

But the monsters have already got to him.

They're in his brain whispering things that makes him question himself, they say he's stupid, he's a loser, he's insignificant. They're eating away at his mind until all that's left inside is his bones, he's merely an empty shell, a _stupid, loser, insignificant shell_. The monster's name is Blurryface. Tyler doesn't want to believe the things Blurryface is telling him. He tries to focus on Josh's soothing voice, telling him it's alright. Monsters aren't real, they're not real, they're not real!

Tyler doesn't want to cry, but he's so scared of the monster inside his head. But monsters aren't real. Blurryface's voice is overpowering Josh's soothing words. _Not real...._ "Josh..." Tyler whispers, he can hear his voice crack, he can feel his body trembling. "Yes Tyler?" Josh's voice is calm. "M-monsters, are real, p-eople write about them in stories, children's stories, pretending th-they aren't real, b-but they need to re-write the stories, monsters are r-eal J-Josh, they are s-so real...." Tyler is whimpering by the end. He buries his head into Josh's shirt. He can still hear Blurryface in the back of his empty mind.

"Tyler," Josh coos, "monsters aren't real, if you believe in them they are, if you don't then they can't hurt you." Tyler blinks back tears, "if I don't believe they...don't...hurt me?" he questioned, at that moment he could hear Blurryface's voice start to fade. Tyler tries so hard to truly believe they're not real and eventually Blurryface's voice goes silent. He's gone. He was never there, it was just Tyler's imagination.

"He...he's gone," Tyler whispers. Josh hugs him tighter.

"See Tyler? Monster's aren't real."


End file.
